Trust and poison
by Castielnerdangel
Summary: During a hunt, Cas gets poisoned by Raphael and he has to trust Dean to get him back to health.


Dean was drinking a cold beer after a long night of hunting a wendigo with Sam. Not a demon or the king of hell, just a wendigo, almost like the old days. He enjoyed the small downtime between cases, a day or two before they were back to hunting. He wanted to get away from this life, from things that wanted to kill him or end the world. And most of all he was sick of everyone he loved getting killed. Ellen, Jo, and Ash had all died and he had to deal with the pain of losing Sam and Cas even though they had come back. He had never had a normal life. He tried with Lisa, but at the end of the day, he was a hunter and he couldn't put them in danger. Dean felt like he could never trust anyone anymore. Almost everyone he had met had let him down at some point. Even Cas. Many times he had thought about his life before he had met Castiel. Things were simple and then that angel pulled him from hell and things got 100 times more complicated. That angel with the tan trench coat and bright blues eyes. They had their share of issues, but Dean cared about him. Dean waited for the angel to show up like he always does. Dean had seen and even performed the angel banishing sigil multiple times but Cas had never been gone for this long. Sam told him not to worry, but it had been hours since that demon sent Cas away and still nothing. Just as Dean was about to call for him, he heard a flap of wings and the trench coated angel was standing in front of him. His relief didn't last long when he noticed something was off. Cas was leaning slightly to the left, his head was drooping and he looked like he was going to fall over any minute.

"Cas what's wrong?" Sam said with deep concern.

Good Sam had noticed it too

"I...Raphael...help" was all Cas could get out when he collapsed to the ground. Dean rushed forward and caught Cas before his head hit the ground. Cas clutched Dean's shirt with a look of pain on his face and small tears coming out of his blue eyes. Dean had never seen Castiel like this and swore that if he ever found Raphael for doing this to him, he would kill him. Dean scanned Castiel's body but didn't see any sign of injury.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean yelled, trying to keep Cas awake.

Cas was crumpled on the floor clutching his abdomen. Dean could tell he was in serious pain, but couldn't locate the source.

"Cas, come on man. I need to know what's wrong"

Cas managed to get one word out "poison." This word made Dean's blood run cold. Poison was hard to identify and finding an antidote was even harder, especially when it was strong enough to affect an angel. Dean and Sam grabbed Cas and struggled to get him on the bed. Once Cas was as comfortable as a person could be with poison running through his veins, Dean decided to call Bobby.

"Bobby! Cas has been poisoned and we need to find out what it is so we can find an antidote. No, the poison must have messed with his angel mojo because he isn't healing himself. Thanks Bobby, just try and hurry. I don't know how much longer he can hold on." Dean hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. When he got back, Sam was intently staring at his laptop, trying to get any information he could. Dean sat beside Castiel and started dabbing his forehead with the washcloth.

"Cas, hold on. Bobby and Sam are trying to find something that will help you. Do you by chance know what Raphael poisoned you with?"

Castiel was able to shake his head in response before another wave of pain took over his body. Dean must have sat there for at least 3 hours before he heard back from Bobby.

"Bobby please tell me you have good news. Crap, that doesn't sound good. So how do we heal him? Ok well he is just getting worse. Call me when you find out."

"So I guess there is a poison that not only eats at people's bodies but also their souls, which explains why it is messing with Cas's angel powers."

Dean explained to Sam.

"Do we have an antidote yet?" Sam asked.

"No. Bobby is working on that."

Dean jumped when he heard a cry of pain. Castiel was now coughing up blood and his face had gotten even more pale, which Dean didn't think was possible. Dean rushed over to Cas and tilted him to the side so he wouldn't choke on the blood.

"Come on man, hang in there. You're gonna be just fine." Dean said trying to sooth Cas although he was losing hope. Dean tried to ask Castiel about the poison but Cas could barely talk. He was in so much pain and Dean couldn't do anything to help him. Just as Dean was about to lose hope completely, his phone rang.

"Bobby! Please tell me you found it."

After a couple of minutes Dean hung up the phone, his face growing pale as he turned to Sam.

"Dean, what's wrong? Did Bobby find it?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We have to make the antidote, which should be easy."

"Ok then what are we waiting for?" Said a confused Sam.

"We have to get it in his soul. We are going to have to stab him with an angel blade and put the antidote into his grace in order for it to heal him." Dean said with terror on his face.

"Oh. Well if it will save him we have to do it. I will get the antidote put together, you get Cas ready." Said Sam already searching for the ingredients.

Dean walked over to Cas and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Cas."

"Dean..." Cas said weakly. Cas grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him close.

"I don't want to die. Please make the pain stop." Cas said through gritted teeth as another wave of pain hit him. Cas cried out loud enough for Sam to stop for a second and tears ran out of his eyes.

"Sammy hurry up."

"Cas look at me. I'm not going to let you die. Just be strong ok. Do you trust me?"

Cas looked Dean straight in the eyes and nodded his head. Dean turned away, unable to look his friend in the eyes, knowing how much more pain he will be causing him in a couple of minutes. Sam finished putting the antidote together and walked over to them.

"Cas, I need your angel blade. You trust me don't you?"

Out of Cas's sleeve fell a long silver blade.

"Cas I'm so sorry" said Dean.

Dean picked up the blade and lowered it to Cas's abdomen. He paused a second and then shoved the blade in. He felt the knife slice through Castiel's flesh and expose the grace beneath, but most of all he could hear the screams. They filled the room and Dean hated himself for putting Castiel through this. Castiel's back arched and he gripped the bed sheets as tight as he could. He squirmed trying to get away from Dean. Seeing his chance, Sam poured the liquid into his wound. The liquid hit his grace and Cas's true voice rang out, shattering the lamps and mirrors around them. The liquid started to purify his grace, only intensifying the pain until Castiel fell unconscious. After 5 minutes of silence, Castiel's wound started to heal itself. Dean dropped the knife, never wanting to hurt the angel ever again. Dean sat by the bed, waiting for Cas to wake up. Dean had grown very close to Castiel and hurting him was the last thing Dean ever wanted to do. Dean liked having Cas around,he even liked that oversized trench coat, which Dean would never admit. Cas was family and Dean would die for him.

It had been 2 hours when Cas finally began to stir.

"Dean" Castiel said, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

"Cas. It sure is nice to see you awake and somewhat back to normal." Dean said, filling with relief. "Cas, I'm sorry I had I do that to you...I hate..." Dean started but Cas cut him off.

"Dean, you saved my life. I told you that I trusted you and I did and still do. Thank you, Dean." Cas said, giving Dean one of his heart warming smiles.

"I'm just glad you're ok" said Dean with a smile as he laid down in the other bed. It had been a long day and Dean needed sleep. The truth is Dean needed Castiel. And Castiel needed Dean. Dean didn't say this to him at that moment, but when the angel looked into his eyes, they both knew it. Dean fell asleep, dreaming of the ocean, it's blue color bringing peace and welcome and Dean couldn't help but think of those beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
